Ellie McCoy
Ellie McCoy (born September 2nd 2000; died August 2015) was a girl who attended Colham High School from June to July 2015. She was originally from the Eastfaulds area of Genesiscide, but then moved to the hamlet of Lolagia when her parents earned enough money to move to a more expensive area. She used to beg her parents (Angela McCoy and Jack McCoy) to move to Colham's Upping Street, the street which Harry Smith and Mae MacDonald live on. After she, her ex-boyfriend Harry Smith, David Marshall and Morten Larsen were arrested in the episode Happy Birthday, Freya Clifton! for ransacking Freya Clifton's bedroom and pranking her friends by dressing as policemen and escorting them to Kilallt Police Station, she broke up with Harry and it was revealed that she had been bullied at school for dating him. She, Angela and Jack moved to Ōnohara to get away from everything and suffered worse bullying, becoming depressed and obese. She went missing for three weeks and it was announced that she committed suicide in the episode Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery. The Hovedpersons used her abandoned house in Lolagia as their fort for some time; they relocated due to County Genesiscide Council's plans to sell the house. She was originally one of the main characters, but that is no longer the case. In her primary school days, she attended Eastfaulds Primary School. After that, she attended Eastfaulds High School until her move to Lolagia. She notoriously left behind a box of camouflage-coloured Hyperman hats. It was speculated that she would join The Confidential Cuties Club, however she became a fort sentry along with Mitchell Washington for The Black Foot Gang due to Caleb McKinnon and Jordan Sanderson leaving. She left after her breakup with Harry. In The Bully TV series she is voiced by Kristin Cameron, who is also Pamela, Nicola Mitchell, Cara Wallace, Zoe Kennedy, Gabriella and Abby Bilson's voice actor. Abilities and looks Ellie had poor maths skills and behaviour and was not smart, however she had good physical fitness, which Harry loved. Before becoming obese, she was attractive in terms of her physical appearance as she was ranked at number 2 in one version of the Boys Popularity Scale. Additionally, Harry did not fart in front of her unless she farted first or if he was asked to. Personality Ellie had a tomboyish personality, as she played football and hung out with boys more than she did girls, however she dressed like a girl as she frequently wore a casual dress and makeup. After the breakup, she became rather depressing and anti-social. Relationships Ellie formerly dated Harry Smith. She was also friends with Zoe Kennedy, Jenny Templeton, Svörfuður Hilmarsson, Pippa Denton and Sally Brittan. Prior to the split up, she was friends with David Marshall, Alan Ross, Jamie Wallace and Mitchell Washington. She did not get on with Ärnesti Jukanpoika; she beat him up in her debut episode The New Girl in 3F. In her Eastfaulds days, she dated six boys, two of whom she dated in her primary school years, and one of whom was Evan Moss. Ellie and her best friend Gabriella Atkinson were always surrounded with boys. Appearances Her first appearance was in The New Girl in 3F. In class, she sat at the same table as Harry and Nick Jones. Due to her being hot and fit, she became Harry's main love interest after Pamela Milne graduated from Colham High School. Harry and Ellie started going out in the episode Harry Smith Watches King Pooey, though they split up in the episode Happy Birthday, Freya Clifton!. She made her final appearance in Ellie McCoy Waves Goodbye to Volcanus. Season 4 *The New Girl in 3F *The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey *Harry Smith and the School Uniform (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Heist (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Finishes School *Harry Smith's Girls (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 5 *Harry Smith's Secret Surprise *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part I *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part II *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part III *Happy Birthday, Freya Clifton! *Ellie McCoy Waves Goodbye to Volcanus Season 6 *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery (shown) Video game appearances Ellie plays a role in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists; she can be summoned to make most male enemies run towards her and hug her before she defeats them instantly. She also appears as a middleweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Both of these games take place before her move to Japan and subsequent death. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Eliminated characters